Everytime we touch
by seanbiggerstaffrox
Summary: The chances of someone getting sent back in time for a simple potions accident was probably a billion to one, it was just his luck that Oliver managed to be that one person. Slash. RLOWSB
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I didn't like the way my original story was going so I am rewriting it. I hope this is much better, it has more plot and I'm focusing more on Romance instead of writing randomly emotional chapters of however I feel at the moment. Sorry for the last sucky story. I've thought this one through A LOT! Enjoy and please review. Also I'd like to note that most of my chapters are going to be really long cause I have a lot of plans for this story which requires a lot of writing.

Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it, don't own HP never did, never will.

Oliver made his way aimlessly down the corridor towards the potions room after quidditch practice. He had been sick last potions class and now had to make up a potion.

"Stupid Snape." He muttered under his breath. "Bloody prat."

"10 points from Gryffindor." A person, Professor Snape, said from behind him. "I think you'll find, Mr. Wood, that it is best to think such things inside your head and not using your gigantic mouth for inappropriate uses such as you have just displayed."

"I'll show you some inappropriate uses." Oliver muttered.

"Yet again, Mr. Wood, you show off your astounding lack of ability to control your mouth. 20 points from Gryffindor. Gryffindorks really are better seen not heard." Snape sneered, obviously enjoying himself.

'I bet you'd like to see something.' Oliver thought with a little smirk.

Snape gave an obviously fake weary sigh. "You really can't stop yourself can you? 30 points from Gryffindor."

Oliver turned and looked at his professor exasperatedly. He hadn't even said anything! …had he?

"Move it along, Wood. I haven't got all day!" Snape said, giving him a little shrug.

Oliver sighed and made his way, reluctantly, the rest of the way to the snarky bastard's classroom.

The door was open and Oliver was just about to go inside when John Buttersmith, a 3rd year Hufflepuff, came running down the hallway towards Snape, flushed and gasping for breath, red, curled locks bouncing up and down.

"Professor…Dumbledore...sent…for you…to meet him…in his…office." He finally managed to gasp out before leaning tiredly against the wall clutching a stitch in his side.

"The directions for the potion are on the board, I trust you'll have no trouble finding it. I'll be back to check on your potion so don't bother skipping." Snape snarled before leaving the 6th year Gryffindor and 3rd year Hufflepuff to stand together awkwardly in the hallway.

After standing outside the classroom for about a minute Oliver finally worked up the courage. There were to things about Oliver that, though he hated to admit them, he had to acknowledge. First off, the potions room, to be blunt, scared the crap out of him. The weird jars of glop, eyeballs, and anything else nasty that the Potions master could fit in there lined the cabinets, mold clung to the walls, and, even though there wasn't a window, cold air seemed to waft about the place, seeping into your clothes and blowing into your face. Then secondly was Oliver's talent at potions. To say Oliver was abysmal at potions was and understatement. He couldn't even make tea without messing SOMETHING up.

Oliver set up his cauldron and got the ingredients required for the potion. He read over the ingredients carefully and started to follow the steps. He started out good, however, 5 minutes into the potion it was clear that something was wrong. The potion, instead of being fuchsia like the directions said, was Lime green and boiling blobs off it were spilling over the sides in streams. Trying to set it right Oliver turned off the heat source and added the 2 cups of dragon scales, as was instructed. Once the dragon scales entered the potion the let out a loud '_sssssss'_ and appeared to dissolve. The potion turned a dark green and the middle started to slowly rise up. Oliver stared down at it in horror and started to slowly back away, only to bump into the table behind him. The potion was still mounting, like a bubble, waiting to pop. The middle was now one foot above the cauldron, stretching…stretching….stretching until POP. The goop splattered all over the room; Desks, walls, chairs, Oliver, ingredients, but mainly Oliver. It was clinging to every single surface like some infective parasite.

Oliver felt a strange sensation come over him, as if he were disappearing, dissolving into nothingness but still aware of his surroundings. His body flew backwards, traveling through lights and blackness, like everything was being rewound except for him. Figures and objects whizzed past him at an alarming rate; everything seemed to be moving backwards.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, the sensation stopped and Oliver felt solid ground beneath his feet. Then the numbness that had overcome him during all the whizzing and floating went away and Oliver felt like his body was burning; the pain was engulfing him, taking over his body. All of his surroundings started to become fuzzy and his body seemed to collapse in exhaustion, making him fall to the ground. The last thing he saw was a pair off feet before everything went black.

Ilovemuffins&cake&dessertingeneralbecauseitisgood&yummy&howdoyouguyslikethisstoryistitgoodpleasereview!

Oliver had the strangest sensation; as if he was in a dream but he wasn't. It was as if he was living the moment and watching someone live it at the same time, but that couldn't be.

Cracking his eyes open Oliver looked around the he was currently lying in and became aware of the soft surface he was currently residing on. Looking down he saw a white puffy cloud and beneath that was a floor, and attached to that was a gigantic squarish thing surrounding him. Oh shit! He was locked in a box! He had to get out somehow!

Looking around for and escape he noticed more clouds in the box, along with a boy, sitting in a chair. His brown hair fell lazily into his face as he rested, the sun surrounding him in a miraculous golden glow. Oliver's breath caught when, what he was sure now to be an angel, peeked one eye open then the other. They were the most amazing color of honey brown that he had ever seen that he had to get a closer look.

Oliver crawled across his cloud to the boy and stared intently into his eyes, gaping. The boy seemed a little unnerved by the closeness but Oliver paid no heed.

"Am I in Heaven? Are you and angel?" Oliver asked, for surely a human could never look this perfect.

"No." The boy said and chuckled.

"Are you god?" Oliver asked in awe, for surely this amazing creature possessed some astounding power.

"No." The boy repeated slowly. "I'm Remus."

At that moment an old lady walked into the room. "Remus your classes are going to start in only a couple of hours. I shouldn't have let you stay; you should go get some rest. As should he." She said, indicating Oliver. "Come now."

"NO!" Oliver protested loudly. "DON'T TAKE MY ANGEL AWAY FROM ME!" He exclaimed, getting hysteric.

The woman turned and looked at him with wide, shocked eyes. "I don't-"

"It's perfectly alright, Madame Pomfrey. After all you did say the pain reliever might make him hysterical for a couple of hours. I can just have James get my homework for me if you'd be so kind to call him up here."

"Alright." Pomfrey reluctantly agreed after assessing the situation.

_Two and a half hours later_

James sat calmly in the common room with Sirius when, through the school speakers, Madam Pomfrey's voice rang across the school. "Mr. Potter, please report to the Hospital wing."

James, looking startled, exchanged a glance with Sirius and Peter. "What-"

"NOW!" Pomfrey barked through the speaker.

James grabbed his school robes and darted out of the common room. He arrived in the Hospital wing 10 minutes later gasping for air and, when he looked around, spotted Remus Lupin and Madam Pomfrey carrying on a whispered conversation by the bed of a boy of about 16. A navy blue turtleneck was apparent under the Hogwarts school robes and black trousers clung to the legs. Short brown hair clung to his head and his eyes were closed in a peaceful slumber.

"Ahhh. I see you've finally joined us Potter." Pomfrey muttered irritably. "Seeing as how this mystery boy throws a fit whenever Remus tries to leave he is going to be staying with him today. Now, as you may have figured out, that causes a little problem with classes and homework."

"And how does this involve me, Ma'am?" James asked curiously.

"We need you to gather Remus' homework and drop it off for him at the end of the day. I've already contacted Dumbledore about it and he agrees that that is for the best." She said as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Er.. right." James said. He was just about to ask what was going on when the school bell rang and Pomfrey rushed him out of the room.

Oliver awoke slowly, eyes staying closed. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head, arching his back and stretching his legs. He used his hands and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes after finally opening them. Sitting up slowly he looked around himself curiously.

He was lying in the hospital wing and there was a boy sitting in a chair, staring at him. Oliver didn't know if it was bad lighting or just his imagination but he thought he detected the slight trace of a blush fading from the boys face.

Deciding it was just the light he looked around himself yet again. Just when he was about to ask the stranger why he was here Madam Pomfrey decided to make an appearance. From first glance she looked the same but Oliver decided that something about her was… different, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Shrugging it off he waited for her usual quizzing on what happened and then grumbling on the safety of it. It never came.

Instead what she said, besides being totally different from usual, caught him off guard and shocked him completely.

"So…What's your name?"

"Madam Pomfrey, are you feeling alright?" Oliver asked with some concern.

"I'm fine, why shouldn't I be?" Now it was Pomfrey's turn to sound concerned.

"You've known me for 4 years. It's me, Oliver…Wood." When she showed no sign of recognition he started to panic. "What's going on? Is this some sort of joke cause it's not funny. You're really starting to scare me. I've been going to this school for six years; Just yesterday I was in Professor Snape's classroom-"

"Professor Snape!" Pomfrey interrupted loudly. "Boy I think you must be confused. Snape is a STUDENT." She said.

"What-"

"Perhaps it would be best if you two were to step outside while I talk to this young lad alone." An old voice said from the doorway and they all turned to see Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, standing there calmly, blue eyes twinkling.

"Professor Dumbledore! I didn't hear you come in." Pomfrey said surprised.

"Ahh, yes, that can some times happen. Now if you two would be so kind to step out of the room I'd like to talk to…." He looked at Oliver expectantly.

For some reason Oliver had a sudden urge to say, "Bond. James Bond." But somehow refrained himself and told Dumbledore his real name.

"Mr. Wood." Dumbledore finally finished.

Pomfrey looked like she wanted to object but one look from Dumbledore kept her silent and she, taking Remus by the hand and pulling him after her, stomped off to her office.

"So, Oliver, what is it you were doing before you found yourself here?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Well, I had been taken ill last Potions class so I had to make it up after quidditch practice. I went there but Professor Snape had to go to your office for a meeting and left me to work on the potion myself. Well I started my potion just fine but a quarter through it…" He went on to tell Dumbledore all about the potion, the bubble, the strange sensation, and then finding himself here.

Throughout the tale Dumbledore sat quietly, the only reaction raising his eyebrows in interest at some parts.

"So…who is the potions master?" He asked when Oliver was finished.

"Severus Snape." Oliver answered, getting quite confused.

"Defense against the Dark arts?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart professor." Oliver said.

"Year?"

"What?"

"What's the year, my boy?" Dumbledore said.

"Nineteen ninety seven." Oliver answered with some hesitation.

"Ahhh. Just as I suspected. This could cause trouble." Dumbledore muttered.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked eyes wide and worried.

"The potions master is Horace Slughorn. The Defense against the Dark arts teacher is Maggie O'leary. And the year…..is 1984." Dumbledore said grimly.

Oliver seemed to freeze when he heard that, going rigid. "What?" He managed to choke out.

"It's 1984. The potion you made blasted you into the past. I will leave now BUT before I go I must urge you not to tell ANYONE about this. It must be kept a secret, it someone knew you were from the future it could endanger you and everyone else. Your in your 6th year correct?" Oliver nodded mutely. "Good, and what classes are you taking. The standard?" Oliver again nodded. "Will put you in classes with James and Sirius then." Dumbledore said and turned to leave, waving his wand at the Pomfrey's office door, making it fly open, so that they knew they could come out. Pomfrey bustled out to check on her patient and Dumbledore turned to her and said, "Oh, Poppy, you might want to give him a calming draught. He's still in shock but I don't know how long it'll last." And with that he left the hospital wing.

Pomfrey hurried over to a wooden brown cabinet and opened the mahogany door. Inside the cabinets were lined with bottle after bottle of potions. She looked through them and finally pulled out a vial of Calming Draught and handed it to Wood, instructing him to drink it after which he soon came out of his shock and sat there calmly.

_One hour later_

Oliver could feel the effects of the Calming draught start to wear off. Worry started to seep into his mind and he began to get restless. He needed to move around, talk, do SOMETHING. Oliver took a calming breath and tried to look for a distraction, hopefully if he didn't think about anything he wouldn't have to worry about it and eventually he would find himself awake in his bed in Gryffindor tower, or find that he passed out in the dungeons. Oliver found his distraction in a boy sitting besides his bed, hunching over a book. He remembered the boy to be Remus and, blushing when he remembered their past conversation, decided talk to him.

"Eh…Remus?" He asked, hoping the boy wasn't sleeping or something.

The boy looked up curiously and Oliver found him staring into beautiful eyes of honey brown. All thoughts of his conversation with the headmaster left his mind in a flash and he was content to just stare into those eyes.

'They are pretty;

'Who are you?'

'I'm your conscience'

'I have one of those? Hmmm….'

'Maybe you should say something to him.'

'Who?'

'The boy with the beautiful eyes.'

'Oh, yeah, him. What about him'

'You might want to say something'

'Why'

'Cause he's looking at you'

'I'm looking at him too.'

'Yeah but his lips are moving.'

Oliver's eyes moved and lingered on Remus' lips. His perfect, sensual, pink lips. Oliver's heart started to beat at an uneven rhythm.

"Oliver! Oliver! Is something wrong!" Remus yelled out irritably.

"Hmm..What! Oh no nothings wrong sorry!" Oliver said hastily.

"Well…you said my name and than you just sat there." Remus said, annoyed.

"I-I said your name?" Oliver asked and Remus let out a frustrated sigh. "Oh, right. I just wanted to ask you what you were reading is all." Oliver said, heart still pounding. "So, what are you reading?" Oliver asked.

Remus looked a little uncomfortable and looked away and down at Oliver's pillow.

"Come on. You can tell me." Oliver said, jumping up and down excitedly.

Remus shyly lifted the book so that the front was facing Oliver. The title shined in the light, bright and clear; _Romeo and Joseph by Willma Shakspar._

"Cool! Is it a romance novel?" Oliver asked slyly, winking to add to the effect.

Remus nodded.

"So do they describe the…." Oliver started making obscene gestures and Remus threw a pillow at him.

That's pretty much how the day progressed; Oliver and Remus joking. It was fun too.

Pomfrey walked in about an hour later carrying a heavy school trunk (with her wand of course.)

"What's that?" Oliver asked when she waved her wand and the trunk fell with a thud by his bed.

"Clothes for you. Dumbledore got them. Thought you might like other clothes besides those." She said, indicating his shirt and pants; he'd taken off his robe somewhere during the conversation.

"Oh, great. Can I take a shower?" Oliver asked abruptly.

"Sure." Pomfrey gave him directions to the shower and he grabbed 2 towels from the trunk and headed there.

Oliver sighed in satisfaction when he exited the shower.

"All nice and clean." He muttered, wrapping the dark green towel around his waist and using a smaller one to dry his hair.

Grabbing his clothes, he headed back towards the hospital wing, still running the towel through his hair. Walking into the hospital wing he saw two other boys sitting with Remus. One had raven colored hair and wore glasses. Oliver would have thought this to be Harry except for the fact that he had hazel eyes.

'So, this must be Harry's father.' Oliver thought, feeling kind of awkward.

The other boy resembled, very closely, a rat, or he did to Oliver. His eyes were small and water and his face and nose narrow. Oliver wasn't exactly sure he was comfortable with him but figured he shouldn't judge.

They appeared to not have noticed him and Oliver was about to say something when the door banged open and he turned just in time to have a body hurled at him. He fell to the ground and a body landed on top of him, in between his spread out legs. He felt the rubbing off fabric on his lower region and realized his towel had fallen off him and was currently laying spread out beneath his butt. The other boy lay on top off him, using their arms to support them.

Oliver found himself staring into icy blue eyes and a tanned face; the boys shoulder length black hair tickled Oliver's face, emphasizing just how close they were.

"Hi, I'm Sirius." He said huskily, warm breath tickling his nose.

"Hi. Oliver." He said.

"I would shake your hand but I can't seem to reach it, so I'll just settle for-" He ground his hips against Oliver's, making him let out a shocked gasp.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Remus yelled out scoldingly. "Help the boy up. That's all you need to do." He said in frustration and Oliver heard a mumbled "Oi, every single time."

"Geez Remus, no need to loose your temper." Sirius said, getting off of Oliver.

"Yeah, besides, I think I liked it." Oliver said, standing up completely naked, crossing his arms over his chest, and showing them the proof.

James and Peter sat chuckling in the background while Remus just put his head in his hands and sat there shaking it.

"MR. WOOD!" Madam Pomfrey yelled. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON THIS INSTANT!"

"Geez, It's nothing you haven't seen before." Oliver muttered then went over to his truck, bending down to pick some clothes, butt sticking up in the air purposely in her direction. "God, no appreciation of the human body." He said irritably.

"Well I sure appreciate it." Sirius said, standing behind him and staring at his bottom.

Oliver looked over his shoulder and winked at him.

"Well, maybe I'll let you examine it later."

James, Peter, and Remus watched the exchange wearily.

"I think we're going to have to watch out for those two." James muttered.

"I just hope for our sake your wrong, though I highly doubt it." Remus muttered.

"Totally." Was Peters ever-so-intelligent answer.

A/N: Okay my other chapters are going to be longer, I just wanted to get this one in today.


	2. Amnesia

Warnings: OMG! candy! Run!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, obviously, don't own Harry Potter!

P.S. This chapters kind of sad and dramatic (I think), but I'm very satisfied with it and hope you all enjoy.

**_Every time We Touch_**

Chapter two

Oliver lay nestled within warm quilts and fuzzy sheets, head cradled by the warmth of his pillow. Oliver's foggy brain had yet to process anything and he was comfortably unaware that he was missing breakfast. Happily he thought back to his night time visions.

His dreams last night consisted of a mystical place, so different yet familiar. There were butterbeer seas and sugar glass castles. Owls made of sugar quills delivered fruit roll up letters and Oliver had flown a fizzing whizbee over ambrosial cotton candy clouds and yummy cakes. Thinking back to his dream Oliver finally recognized the desperate growls of his empty stomach.

Oliver sleepily snapped one eye open, then the other. Looking around at his surroundings he couldn't squash the feeling that something was wrong, that things weren't how they were supposed to be, he just couldn't understand what. Everything seemed normal, he was in his bed, or at least he thought it was his bed, he wasn't quite sure. Well, he was in a bed, that should be a good sign…or could it be bad, he still wasn't sure. Peaking open the thin white curtains he discovered dark red ones covering those. He pulled at the red curtains but they weren't opening. Panicking slightly he got up on his knees and lunged at them, only to fall through the middle parting and land on the hard floor. Oliver blinked then looked at the curtain curiously. Getting up he fingered the cloth and gave a dazed laugh.

"Oh, it parts in the middle." He muttered.

He felt a chill go through his body and, looking down, he saw he was dressed in only a thin pair of pale gray boxers. Looking around the room he spotted several trunks, scattered at the end of each bed.

Looking at the end of what he assumed was his own, the one he was sleeping in, he spotted a trunk that looked very similar to the others but in better condition. Wandering hesitantly over to it he popped the lid open and slowly grabbed a pair of baggy black dress pants. Putting them on just as wearily as he had grabbed them he was surprised that they fit almost perfectly, having expected them to be either too big or small.

After slipping into the pants he bent over the trunk, looking for a shirt, and came across a smooth wooden stick.

"Oooh." He cooed, picking it up and examining it.

The door creaked open behind him and he swirled around, red sparks shooting out of the stick and a body fell to the ground with a thump. Walking closer he saw a rat like chubby boy laying sprawled on his back, eyes wide.

"Um..he-hello." He whispered, poking the boy with his finger.

When the male didn't move he looked down at the stick fearfully and dropped it on the ground. He backed away from the boy's body and picked up his stick, though he didn't know why.

Oliver was getting slightly hysterical with panic and felt the desire to get out of the room. Scooting around the fallen body he dashed through the door and down a flight of stairs which led into another room full of couches and cushions, tables and chairs and along one wall sat a burning fire, casting light across the room. The room was completely empty and Oliver looked around, wide eyed, for a door. Not finding one he let out a whimper and started feeling along the wall, banging and running his hands along it. Heart beating ferociously in his chest he pushed and shoved on the walls, letting out a strangled cry.

He'd killed someone, he didn't know where he was and he'd killed someone. The colors all around him were starting to blur and he threw the stick he'd had in his hand against the wall, not wanting to be anywhere near it.

Feeling even more claustrophobic and panicked he searched more fervently for a way out when a discolored square on the wall caught his attention. Rushing towards it he gave a shove and it opened to reveal two hallways leading in different directions.

Pale and shaking Oliver ran straight, going down stairs and hallways, all unfamiliar. Turning a corner he bumped into someone and fell to the ground, letting out a whimper.

"Are you okay?" A gentle voice asked and Oliver looked up to see a kind red head, standing over him.

"Wh-where am I?" He stuttered out, feeling as if he should trust her, though, like many things, he was confused as to why.

"You're at Hogwarts. Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Um…I…I think so. Uh, where's the exit?" He asked, looking around.

"I don't think I've seen you around before, what house are you in?"

"House?" Oliver asked, confusion evident.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"It's…uh…It's…I don't know." Oliver was more hysterical than before, all these questions spinning around his brain.

"Perhaps you should see Professor Dumbledore."

"Who?" Oliver was starting to get uncomfortable now.

"What's wrong?" She said, approaching him.

"No, leave me alone!" Oliver shouted, shooting up and running.

"Wait!"

Oliver didn't stop or turn, fear and confusion making his insides freeze. He continued to run until he reached a dead end. Collapsing against the wall he curled up on the floor, feeling trapped in his own mind. At this moment his body was his prison, he couldn't escape it, couldn't free himself from it. Tears ran from his eyes and sobs shook his body as he curled more into himself.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Repeating those same words over and over again he shook his head against his knees, denying anything and everything.

No, he wasn't here, no, he hadn't killed someone, no; this wasn't real, no, just, no, no, no, no, no.

Feeling dizzy and exhausted he somehow managed to fall into an uncertain sleep.

Lily dashed to the Headmasters office, the only place she could think to go. Arriving at the Gargoyle with stitches in her chest and side she stopped to remember the password which she, as a prefect, was entitled to know.

"Um..uh..geez, OH! Cockroach Eclairs!" She shouted victoriously and the gargoyle sprang out of the way. "I will never understand that man." She muttered, shaking her head.

Running onto the moving staircase she waited anxiously as it made its slow way to the top.

"Oh, hurry up." She muttered, twisting her hands and jumping up and down.

Finally arriving at the top she banged on the door impatiently.

"Come in!" Said a rather surprised voice from inside.

Slamming open the door she rushed inside.

"You seem in quite a hurry Ms. Evans, is there a problem?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, your staircase is too slow." She snapped.

"Or you're too fast." Dumbledore suggested, small smile on his lips and twinkle in his eye. "Now to what do I owe this pleasurable visit?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing for her to sit down.

Taking a seat she started to fidget.

"Well, I figured since today was a hogsmeade weekend I'd go to the library and get some studying done since I'd have most of it to myself and the books I need are always being used. I arrived there and got my books when I realized I'd left my quills in the dorm, so I was heading back when I bumped into a boy. He seemed to be troubled by something. I asked him some questions, like his name and house, and he didn't appear to remember so I think he might have amnesia. His eyes were really wide and he looked hysterical, I said we should come to you but by that time he was all panicky and jumpy and he ran away and I didn't know whether to follow him or get a teacher so I came to you but now I don't know where he is and he's probably all confused so I'm not sure if I did the right thing. I was going to follow him but with the way he was acting I thought I'd probably scare him more and I didn't want that but now he's all alone and he doesn't know his way. But now I don't know where he is!. OH, I just don't know what to do!" At this point Lily was pacing around the room and biting at her finger nails.

"Settle down Ms. Evans." Dumbledore said, walking over to her and laying a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you take me to where you bumped into him and we'll see if we can find him?" Dumbledore suggested and Lily lead him to the spot they'd collided at.

When they got there Lily told him the direction she'd seen him run and they made their way down hallways and looked in classrooms.

"He may have turned here, he didn't seem to have a destination in mind, he just…ran." Lily said, worried and antsy at this point.

Turning right Lily tried to get her brain to stop thinking of the boy accidentally falling out of a tower and concentrating on where they actually were.

They looked for about fifteen more minutes before Dumbledore spotted a figure curled up on the floor, shivering.

"That's him." Lily gasped out and ran forward, kneeling down beside the body. "He's asleep." She said.

Tear stains clearly marked the boys face and he was shivering but other than that his dreams seemed to bring some peace to him, if his relaxed face was anything to go by.

"Oh, Oliver." Dumbledore muttered, somewhat sadly. "We should bring him to the hospital wing."

The air in the hospital wing was somewhat somber and hesitant. James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter sat, paced, and fidgeted, glancing at Oliver's bed every once in a while. Lily sat by Oliver's bed side, clutching at his hand and staring at his face blankly.

Peter marveled at how people could be so worried about someone they didn't even know. Perhaps it was like watching the news and seeing a picture of a child, scared and helpless. And that's what Oliver was right now, a child. Peter stared at Oliver's pale face and then at the people around him. James stood worriedly in a corner while Sirius sat on the ground nearby, Remus sat in a chair and stared at the ground, glancing over at Oliver than looking down.

Peter began to pace again, feeling antsy and energetic. He hated hospitals, the dense air, filled with the scents of medication and potions, the people that sat mournfully around the hurt and injured, it was nauseating. Peter needed to get out of there.

Standing abruptly he left the room, walking down the hallway, hands in his pockets. Making his way passed Pomfrey's office he stopped when he heard voices.

"…his bodies rejecting his passed memories."

"What do you mean Poppy?" McGonagall's voice asked.

"Subconsciously his body chose to forget his past, any memories he may have. It could be triggered by some traumatic event. I'm not sure what the event is all I know is there was an incident in the Potions room involving young Oliver and he seemed rather confused when he got here."

"About what?"

"He seemed to be under the impression that Severus Snape was his Potions teacher and-"

"Pomfrey, I don't think this is important." Dumbledore's voice said, a warning note in it.

"It may explain why- What do you know Albus?" An accusatory not was evident in Pomfrey's voice.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Albus, what do you know, if you don't tell me I'm afraid I'll have to cease treating students for injuries."

"Now now, Poppy, you would never do that, plus I could always hire another healer."

"You could but you'd never find someone of my status."

"True, however, the information I have about him could be very dangerous, were it to get in the hands of The Dark Lord."

"Now Albus do you really think we would be so careless." It was McGonagall speaking now.

"I must warn you that this information is incredibly private and a very serious matter. If you two were to let it slip I'd consider it treason to myself and Oliver, do you understand that." Dumbledore had lost his usual gentle tone, it was clear that there would be grave consequences for whoever exposed anything.

Peter scooted even closer to Pomfrey's office and peaked through the crack in the door, curiosity taking control.

"Of course." Pomfrey said, looking shocked.

"I wouldn't even think of betraying you Albus." McGonagall said, looking sick at the thought.

"Thank you. Now this is shocking, maybe even disturbing, and there's no way that I can break this to you gently. That incident in the potions classroom wasn't any usual potions accident, at least not one we've ever experienced." Dumbledore took a moment to pause, probably thinking over what to say next. "Have any of you ever heard of cellular transportation?"

"Yes, it's commonly referred to in Transfiguration. Animagi have to rearrange their cells in order to transform."

"I've heard of it as well." Madam Pomfrey stated.

"Well, it appears that Oliver had been making a potion when the accident occurred and it acted as a cellular transporter, but, instead of transporting him to a different place…it transported him to a different time."

Gasps were heard around the room and Peter stared wide eyed. A different time…? But that means…

"Oliver……is from the future."

Remus sat in his chair, thinking back to three hours ago….

November 2nd,1984

Remus, Sirius, and James walked down the street in the cold November frost. Cold air drifted around them and the pulled their scarves tighter, nestled inside their own clothing. Peter wasn't with them because he'd gone back to get his wand, which he'd left in his trunk. That was ten minutes ago, but neither of them worried too much, they were used to Peter's frequent and long disappearances.

"Where do we want to go, first?" Remus asked, looking around at all the familiar buildings and stores.

"Three Broomsticks?" James suggested.

They walked over towards the building and settled down at the table while James went to get 3 butter beers.

"What do you think of that new kid?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked up from his hands a little suprised.

"He seems nice enough." Remus said, a little uncertain of what Sirius meant.

"Yeah. Weird how he got here though. They said he had a potions accident but what was he even doing in the Potions classroom, I mean, I haven't even seen him before." Sirius exclaimed.

Remus thought back on it and realized Sirius was right.

"He may be an exchange student, I mean we never asked." Remus suggested.

"No, I don't think so." Sirius was quiet for a moment before a victorious smile came onto his face. "I know, he's Voldemort's son!"

"What! That's ridiculous!" Remus yelled incredulously.

"NO it's not! He's come to spy on Dumbledore, somehow he got inside Hogwarts and made it look like a potions accident. He could have been brewing Polyjuice. Maybe he's Voldemort's Brother. I bet he's giving secrets to Voldemort as we speak!" Sirius jumped out of his chair and rushed towards the floor, Remus tailing him the whole way.

"He's not Voldemort's Brother! For godsakes Sirius, pull yourself together!" Remus yelled, jogging to keep up with him but Sirius just ran faster.

"Sirius!" Remus tried to stop him but Sirius was out the door before he could say anything else.

Remus turned to look at James at the counter who just shrugged and motioned for him to follow Sirius.

Remus dashed out of the door, little droplets of rain falling onto his head.

Letting out a groan of frustration Remus dashed down the street. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Remus was pulled into an alley and pushed up against the wall. Remus let out a shocked squeal which had his capture, which he now recognized as Sirius, rolling around on the alley floor.

"Oh Merlin!" Sirius gasped out between laughs.

"Shut up!" Remus exclaimed though he couldn't stop a slight grin coming to his lips. "Anyway, aren't you supposed to be accosting the Son of Voldemort right now?" Remus asked sarcastically.

"My lord, Moony, I was just joking about that. Do really think I'm that stupid?"

"I plead the fifth."

"The what?"

"The fifth amendment of the American Constitution; you know, freedom of speech and all that. OH never mind!"

"Come one, let's go back." Sirius said, getting off of the alley floor and straightening his robe.

"But you're all wet." Remus said.

"It doesn't matter." Sirius said, walking out of the alley.

Remus' eyes strayed to where Sirius' wet clothes were clinging to his backside, showing off the perfect round shape.

"You coming?" Sirius asked.

"OH, yeah." Remus blushed and tore his eyes away from Sirius butt and followed him out of the alley.

They were walking back to the Three Broomsticks when they stumbled across James, looking around the street.

"Guess who?" Sirius squealed, covering James' eyes from behind and giving him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Sirius I-"

"Ding ding ding, you win the grand prize. Now come here and give mama some sugar." Sirius said, making kissy noises.

James aloud a small laugh to escape him before he grew serious again.

"Sirius, I don't have time for kidding around. Something's wrong with Oliver!" Sirius removed his hands from James face and looked at him in shock.

"What happened?"

"I don't know but Dumbledore sent Frank to come get us, we have to go to his office."

After that they'd gone to Dumbledore who told them what happened while they were gone. Remus had gone to get some of Oliver's stuff and found Peter lying on the ground, stunned apparently. Then they'd all come in here.

Remus glanced over at Sirius who was pacing now, growing restless.

For the second time that day Oliver found himself curled in a bed, except this time he heard whispers around him.

"When do you think he'll wake up?"

"Don't know."

"Could be dead."

"Sirius!"

"What!"

Oliver groaned and popped his eyes open. The whispering stopped immediately and four sets of eyes looked in his direction. Oliver recognized two people though he didn't know their names or where they were from but somehow they looked familiar.

One of them had brown hair and golden eyes and the other had smooth black wavy hair and soft blue gray eyes.

"I-I know you two."


End file.
